marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachael Duchannes
Rachael Duchannes(Also known as Ricochet) is a powerful and destructive mutant who is also known as the Princess Of Genosha, and lives in the castle of Magnus. Although she is now a princess of the land, Rachael spent most of her life in a difficult situation, especially when her powers first erupted. Because of this, she has undergone many procedures that ultimately changed her life, her DNA and her mind. ~ Rachael's mother was very persistent on getting to know the King of Genosha. Although she was a human, she spent most of her time on the Island since her son, Julio Richter(Also known as Rictor) was a mutant. Because of this, she was a difficult person to be around. One night, Rachael's mother was attacked by a gang of female mutant thugs in the lower parts of Genosha, and was ultimately left for dead, until a teenage Wanda found her and took her to the castle for help. From there, Rachael's mother was taken care of and her son stayed at the castle until she was healed completely. When she first met Magnus, it was through a discussion on how she was here; on Genosha even though she's human. She easily broke the silence and told them both that she did it for her son. Since then, Rachael's mother and Erik talked for a time to time; sharing thoughts and stories. Erik himself wasn't fond of the humans still, but Rachael's mother was an exception. It wasn't until she was fully healed that she herself decided it was best to leave the house of Magnus and return to her home. Before she could make any final decisions, Magnus himself offered her to stay at the castle with her as their guest; not wanting anyone to harm her again. She accept his offer, on one condition: They were to go on a date. ~ Their first date turned into many, and soon the two began to date. She waited herself for Magnus to propose but didn't say anything or didn't want to drop any sudden hints. Julio and the children of Magnus were instantly friends; especially Pietro. One night, Rachael's mom became very sick and wondered what the issue was. She took herself to the castle's clinic by herself since Magneto was off on a trip to the U.N. That night, she found out that not only was she pregnant, but it was Magnus's child. His third child(Lorna had not been confirmed as his child yet). Excited for her child, she also feared how Magnus would react. She knew that Magneto wasn't good with parenting, and she herself wasn't excellent when it came to Julio and his mutant heritage, but nonetheless, decided to not keep it from him. The day Magnus returned, She told him that night, which made him flabbergasted. Mixed emotions spreaded throughout his mind and body. At first, he was excited. A new child. A new princess to rule over Genosha as if it was her kingdom. A new slate. A new sister to the Maximoff's. But he was also nervous. Magnus himself was never good with children, especially when it came to Wanda and Pietro. He came into their life at a time of crisis and nearly lost them due to his hatred on humanity. But with all that changed and forgiven, he was able to start over and become the perfect father. Word spread of Magneto's new child on the way, but there was mixed emotions throughout the genoshian community on how he impregnated a human. Magneto addressed the issue and told them that the mother was as much apart of them. She herself gifted her son, Julio powers which meant she had a special gene. Only time will tell if she gifted her new child too. ~ When Rachael's mom became nine months pregnant, she began to suffer from preeclampsia, which roughly translates to her having too much of an uncontrolled high blood pressure, which isn't good for her or her child, for which she named Rachael Duchannes, taking her last name. She was told by the doctors that she and her child wouldn't survive if they continued to pretend nothing were to happen. Magnus himself was more threatened and scared than Rachael's mother, but wanted to leave the decision making up to her. Rachael's mother thought about it. Having a C section could result in Rachael herself dying but if she were to wait until she went into labor, there would be a high chance that she wouldn't survive. Unable to risk it, she decided to wait. A week later, Magnus and Rachael's mother was sleeping when all of a sudden, Magnus awoken and could literally feel heat waves radiating off the mother's skin. He rushed her to the clinic, where they find out that she was in labor for hours but was also in a coma. That's when the doctors found out a difficult problem. The mother wouldn't be able to properly give birth, and due to the high blood pressure, the C-section wouldn't work. Rachael was literally burning alive in her mother's womb and no one could do anything about it. Unable to figure out any other option, Magnus ordered the doctors to keep her alive while he made a call to the X-mansion; to charles xavier. When he told Xavier the situation, he and his X-men team rushed over to Genosha instantly and reported to the castle's clinic. When magnus basically pleaded for Charles to find a way to help, Xavier came up with the solution to enter Rachael's mothers mind and figure out the problem. Meanwhile, Iceman would try to cool down her body. When Charles entered her mind, he saw nothing but Rachael's mother sitting in an black empty space, rocking her baby back in forth. She was humming her and Magnus's favorite song while the psychic Rachel baby giggled with her mother. When Charles asked what she was doing, she replied that she knew what was happening to her; that she was going to die soon. She told charles that instead of trying to waste her time saying goodbye, she would spend the remaining time with her daughter psychically. Charles then told her the current situation which made her jump out of her seat with Rachael in her hand. After confirming it, Charles told her mother that she would have to wake up, not only to give birth, but to say goodbye. She didn't want to, but came to the conclusion that she didn't have a choice. After exiting her mind, Rachael's mother woke up and quickly began to prepare for convulsions. Though they were killing her, Rachael herself began to be pushed out and then saved. After the last push, everyone was able to see the baby and was excited. Rachael's mother weep to see her child as her breathing was slow and staggered. She looked at Rachael as she had beautiful purple eyes and soft baby purple hair. She looked up to Magnus and saw him staring softly. The Magnus family circled around as Magnus took the child and held her in his hands. Just as everyone was surrounded by Magnus and Rachael in his arms, the room went silent when they heard the sound of a flatline next to Rachael's mother's bed. Magnus turned slowly as Rachael began to cry in his arms. Wanda took her as Magnus began to break down into tears, looking at Rachael's mother's lifeless body. He kneeled down next to her and grabbed her hand, kissing it gently before burying his face into the covers. ~ A few months after the funeral, the community was ready to be announced about the new princess of Genosha. Magnus himself wasn't fond of announcing his lover's child to the whole island, but had to due to it being "proper protocol". The house of Magnus helped Erik prepare, especially Wanda who was fond over the newborn and how well Magnus was handling the situation. After dressing Rachael in a purple dress with a small golden headpiece, they announced her at the Magnus House Ceremony, as the whole community was in awe with her sight, beauty, and her obvious charisma, WIP Personality WIP Appearance WIP Powers & Abilities * Spatial Blast - '''can release spatial distortions over a specific target area, causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. ** Ricochet can manipulate very powerful explosions, such as those strong enough to blow up a building and nuclear-scale explosions. ** Ricochet can create and manipulate shockwaves through her Spatial Blasts, a powerful compression wave produced by the movement of a body through a medium (liquid, matter, energy, etc.) at a velocity greater than the local speed of sound. ** Ricochet can manipulate probability via "Probability Bolts" of reality-disrupting force, which causes disturbance in the probability field surrounding the target for various effects including physical damage and curses/misfortune. ** Ricochet can create and manipulate spatial blasts of the energy of Chaos in varying ways, allowing things such as energy projection, using the energy for various supernatural feats, to inducing effects of chaos, etc. ** Ricochet's Spatial Blasts can create, shape and manipulate kinetic energy, the energy possessed by any moving object, ie. the necessary work in order for an object with a given mass to move from its resting position. * '''Electromagnetism - Ricochet can shape and manipulate electromagnetism which (with the exception of gravitation) account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics (accepting gravitation), and of course magnetism and electricity. ** Ricochet is able to generate magnetic fields. ** Ricochet can generate electromagnetic forces including electricity and magnetic fields, release an EMP to disrupt electrical currents, etc. ** Ricochet can produce and manipulate electromagnetic storms. ** Ricochet can manipulate kinetic atoms by using electricity/electromagnetism; a form of telekinesis. ** Ricochet can turn Electromagnetism into tools, objects, weapons, shields and other items. ** Ricochet can negate superhuman powers and effects that originate from psionics though the means of Electromagnetic fields. ** Ricochet can create, shape and manipulate auroras, a natural light display that can be seen in the sky, usually in Arctic and Antarctic regions of the Earth. Weaknesses * Ricochet's is an Apath; her powers are usually dormant when she has self control(her powers are tied to her emotions). * Psionic users, such as telepaths and empaths, are Ricochet's power weakness. * Ricochet is very gullible and manipulative. Spatial Blasts * Ricochet needs concentration to charge up powerful or bigger blasts. * Ricochet's blasts doesn't work in water as well as being on land. * Ricochet isn't immune to her blasts and can hurt herself or be destroyed by them. * Ricochet's probability bolts can also bring her bad luck and cause the blast to unravel and explode before she could finish. * Ricochet's Chaos blasts can affect her. Electromagnetism * Ricochet cannot manipulate Electromagnetic fields if she is around too much plastic; acting as her kryptonite * Ricochet's electromagnetic abilities can be nullified by more powerful electromagnetic forces like her fathers * Ricochet's electromagnetic powers barely work around water or in the rain.